King of Iron Fist: Fight 4 NY
by Lyrix of Azn Ethix
Summary: A crossover between Tekken and Def Jam: Fight 4 NY. Takes place a week after Tekken 4 and Def Jam Vendetta. Takes place during DJ: FFNY and before Tekken 5. Jin hides out as he enters the world of the NY underground streetfighting scene.


King of Iron Fist, King of Def Jam: Fight for NY

Cast

Takes place after the events of Tekken 4 and DJV. Takes place during DJ: FFNY and before Tekken 5.

(Author's Note- Def Jam: Fight for NY is a fictitous game. The actual people play themselves in the game. But, their roles are fictional roles. Instead of saying "as himself/herself". In this brief note. They are playing as themselves. Their fictional selves.)

**TekkenDJV/DJ: FFNY**

_Jin KazamaD-Mob_

_HwoarangRedman as Doc_

_Julia ChangMethod Man as Blaze_

_Kazuya MishimaSnoop Dogg as Crow_

_Jack-5Fat Joe as Crack_

_Bryan FuryBusta Rhymes as Magic_

_Eddy GordoDanny Trejo as Trejo_

_Nina WilliamsPhiladephia Freeway _

_Steve FoxN.O.R.E._

_Paul PhoenixCapone _

_YoshimitsuJoe Budden _

_KingMemphis Bleek _

_Craig MardukScarface _

_Christie MonteiroDMX_

_Marshall LawKeith Murray_

_MokujinGhostface Killa_

_CombotLudacris_

_Lee ChaolinFlava Flav_

_Lei WulongComp_

_Tiger JacksonErick Sermon_

_WC_

_Sticky Fingaz_

_Mac-10_

_Elephant Man_

_Sean Paul_

_Bless_

_Havoc_

_Fam-Lay_

_Prodigy_

_Crazy-Legs_

_Ice-T_

_Omar Epps as O.E._

_Bubba Sparxxx_

_Lil Flip_

_Slick Rick_

_David Banner_

_Bone Crusher_

_Warren G_

_Baby Chris_

_Henry Rollins_

_Carmen Electra_

_Lil Kim_

_Cindy J_

_Kimora Lee Simmons_

_Shawnna_

_Bo_

_Trick_

_Nyne_

_Cruz_

_Skull_

_Meca_

_Solo_

_Chiang_

_Masa_

_Santos_

_PeeWee_

_Drake_

_Manny_

_Roughneck_

_Arii_

_Iceberg_

_Sketch_

_Chuckles_

_Zaheem_

_Dan G_

_Baxter_

_Rome_

_Pockets_

_Snowman_

_House_

_Steel_

_Headache_

_Razor_

_Teck_

_Deebo_

_Omar_

_Lauren_

_Jervis_

_Starks_

Def Jam Arena, 9:36 PM

D-Mob was in comtempt. He was beaten by one that was severely underestimated. An underdog. Everything that D-Mob had built was gone right before his eyes. He was a large African-American male in his mid 30s. D-Mob stood there at a towering 6'6 and weighed almost 300 pounds. Most of his body was pure muscle.

He had no weaknesses. D-Mob had speed, strength, and agility. For a stupid stunt he attempted to pull, D-Mob was getting his ass hauled off to jail. 2 police officers in plainclothes hauled D-Mob up the ramp and out from the arena.

They were Detectives Jervis and Starks. Jervis was an American male with short brown hair and a small growing beard. He looked almost in his 40s. The other one, Starks, was an African-American male in his early 30s. They seemed to actually know D-Mob. Laying on a gurney ready to be placed in an ambulance was a street fighter named Manny, who also worked as a tattoo artist.

He had a gun wound to the side. The paramedics were treating Manny before taking him to the hospital.

"Ugggghhhh..." Manny groaned.

Manny owed D-Mob an outstanding debt. He was injured and couldn't fight for awhile. One of his friends had to fight on his behalf. The same one that overthrew D-Mob. And took the woman from D-Mob, known only as Angelique. The man walked off with the girl while D-Mob was taking a ride to jail.

D-Mob was hauled to the back of the police car.

"Watch your head," Jervis said slightly slamming D-Mob's head against the side of the car. D-Mob sat there quiet with contempt. Jervis took the passenger's side while Starks took the driver's seat. Starks drove off down the quiet street.

"You messed up D-Mob," said Jervis.

"Yeah, now your ass is getting charged with attempted murder," added Starks.

D-Mob just sat there and remained quiet. The cold smack of reality was hitting him repeatedly. He was about to lose it all.

"Now how am I gonna put my kids through college?" Jervis asked. Seemed that both cops were slightly crooked. D-Mob would bribe cops to look the other way. But because of what he had just pulled, D-Mob couldn't do anything. He attempted to kill 2 people in front of a live crowd of spectators. Each one would point D-Mob out. No way to get passed that.

"Hey, there's gonna be someone to take his place," added Starks.

"Yeah, you're right," Jervis replied as he took out a cigarette and lit it. "End of the line, D-Mob."

"Whoa!" Starks shouted as he slammed on the brakes. The cigarette flew from Jervis' grip. The police car came to a screeching halt. A lone figure stood there. It was Jin Kazama, a fighter from the 3rd and 4th King of Iron Fist tournament. He stood there in his hooded outfit and special gloves.

"What the?" Jervis asked. He didn't know what was going on. Looking out the window, he saw Jin Kazama standing there. But, the face was concealed by the hood. Jin's reasons for being in that area were unknown at the moment. Nobody was around for the time being.

"Get the fuck outta the way, punk!" Starks ordered.

Still, Jin did not move an inch. He just stood there.

"We have a person to take to the slammer. I'd like to get there as soon as possible, if you'd just move out the damn way," Starks added. Still, Jin didn't move a muscle. He had just stood there.

"What is this guy's problem?" Jervis asked.

"Don't know," Starks said turning towards Jervis.

"I'm not in the mood for this," Jervis replied. He took a deep sigh and stepped out from the car. "Just stay here," he said as he turned to his partner. He then faced Jin Kazama. "You're in the way."

Still, Jin remained silent.

"Do I have to take your ass in, too?" Jervis asked.

"Looks like we have another one," Starks said.

"You're under arrest for defying a police officer," Jervis said as he placed his hand on Jin's shoulder.

Without hesitation, Jin grabbed Jervis by the wrist and threw him on the other side. Jin then kicked Jervis hard in the face, knocking him out.

"Uggggghhh..." Jervis groaned.

"Jervis!" Starks exclaimed as he rushed out from the driver's seat. He drew his baretta and aimed at Jin's back. "Stop right there," he commanded. "You're under arrest for assaulting an officer of law."

Slowly, he approached Jin Kazama. Jin slowly turned around and faced Starks. He then executed his Demon Godfist, a powerful punch, on Starks. The force of the punch caused Starks to drop his beretta. The detective stumbled back and fell to the ground, injured.

Jin searched Jervis and found the keys to D-Mob's handcuffs. He approached the side door and opened it enabling D-Mob to step out.

"Here," Jin calmly said as he freed D-Mob from his cuffs.

"Thanks, kid," D-Mob said, throwing the handcuffs down.

"We must leave, immediately. Those 2 could wake up at any moment," Jin said. The 2 of them quickly ran off before either of the police detectives regained consciousness. However, Jervis managed to get a glimpse of Jin.

D-Mob's Office, 10:35 PM

3 young African-American males in their 20s sat around. They were known as Sticky Fingaz, Doc, and Blaze. Doc was laying on the couch asleep. Blaze and Sticky were engaged in videogame competition.

"Yeah! In your face!" Sticky exclaimed jumping from his seat. "That's why they call me the champ!" He took a good look at Blaze, who shrugged.

_You wish, _Blaze thought to himself.

At that moment, the door opened. Blaze turned around to see D-Mob enter with Jin Kazama following behind shortly.

"D-Mob, you're back?" Blaze asked.

"No thanks to you. Where were you then?" D-Mob asked with a tone of anger and annoyance.

"At least we're still here," Blaze said standing his ground. "No telling what's going to happen after that shit you just pulled." "People are talking. We need to get our soldiers out there on the streets," Blaze added. "He in?" Blaze asked.

"He's in," D-Mob said.

"Who's this?" Sticky asked with suspicion on his voice. He pointed to Jin.

"He cool?" Blaze asked.

"He's cool," D-Mob replied.

"How do we know?" Sticky asked.

"Because, I said so," D-Mob said in a tone showing that he didn't take a liking to Sticky's tone of voice.

"Can he fight?" Blaze asked.

Jin let out a silent nod to Blaze. Blaze could see the look on Jin's eyes that he's fought many intense battles.

"Looks like a stray," Sticky said.

"Only one way to find out," Blaze said.

"Here," D-Mob said taking out about $800 from his coat. He handed it to Jin. "If you're gonna bounce with this crew, you better look the part." Jin nodded as he took the cash from D-Mob.

Blaze turned the TV on to the news. There was a statewide search and arrest for Jin Kazama. Who was indentified by Detective Jervis. A sketch of his face was on the TV screen. They talked about Jin Kazama, who fought in the 3rd and 4th King of Iron Fist tournaments, hosted by the Mishima Financial Empire.

Blaze let out a whistle.

"Damn... I guess that answers it," Blaze said.

"That ain't nothin," Sticky said as he laughed. "Those punks wouldn't last in a fight here," he added.

"Jin Kazama... Interesting," D-Mob said. "We could use a soldier like you."

Jin's reasons for joining D-Mob were unknown. The only person who knew was Jin, himself. From one fighting circuit to another.

"I'll show you to your place," Blaze said.

"Sure," Jin politely replied.

"Name's Blaze," Blaze said introducing himself with a handshake.

"Jin," Jin replied as he returned the handshake.

Jin's Temporary Apartment, 12:32 AM

An almost empty apartment complex. It looked like one of those lofts where it could be accessed by elevator. A steel screen acted as a door.

"It's not much. You can stay here as long as you need. Can't go back to your place. Cops are everywhere looking for you," Blaze said.

"It'll do. Thank you," Jin said.

A small hi-tech kitchen was conjoined with the living room. It was a very spacious living room. Had a flat screen HD plasma screen TV with entertainment system. There were some pieces of furniture around.

"I'll leave you to your new place," Blaze said. "Oh, D-Mob wanted me to give you this," he added. Reaching into his pocket, Blaze pulled out a T-Mobile Sidekick and handed it to Jin.

"T-Mobile Sidekick?" Jin asked.

"Yeah. That way we can get in touch with each other," Blaze said.

"I see."

"I'll be off. Oh, D-Mob wants you to meet him at the Stapleton Gym. He wants to see how good you are. You'll be fighting against House," Blaze said as he walked off.

"Alright," Jin said.

Jin was left to his new apartment.

He stepped into his large sized bedroom. Jin took off his coat and pants. He stood there wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. Closing his eyes, he fell back on the bed and tried to sleep.

Jin was hiding out in North America. He fought his evil grandfather, Heihachi Mishima in the Honmaru. Heihachi thought Jin was weak like his son Kazuya. Kazuya had a very cruel upbringing under Heihachi Mishima.

Jin had to become stronger. He heard about an undeground street fighting circuit known as Def Jam. It had brought forth many underground fighters from across the world. They were extremely good from what Jin had heard.

He would hide out and fight in Def Jam. There, he would get stronger and eventually learn new techniques that would permanantly purge him of the Mishima style of Karate. The only reason that Jin didn't kill Heihachi was because of his mother, Jun Kazama.

Now, he would live as an underground fighter for now.

But, he would soon find himself in between another struggle.


End file.
